The specification relates to online gaming systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for providing a multi-player gaming service to users.
Gaming technologies based on a common user datagram protocol (UDP) has high latency. For example, after sending a sequence of data to a second player device, a first player device needs to wait for an acknowledgement from the second player device before sending other sequences of data to the second player device. Furthermore, de-synchronization problems and hacking problems may occur when two or more players play an online game using different player devices. For example, even if the player devices receive the same keystroke inputs at the same time, an outcome of the game can be affected by the different computing capabilities of the player devices.